


Please Look Back [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins share a bond like no other. Sei feels lost without his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Look Back [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Look Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459774) by [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy). 



> Special gift podfic to eemamminy for the DRAMAtical Murder Secret Santa 2014!

**Title:**  Please Look Back  
 **Fandom:**  DRAMAtical Murder  
 **Author:**  eemamminy  
 **Reader:**  Oriiana  
 **Rating:**  General Audiences  
 **Length:**  4:08

 

**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4Mjk1bEJRazlJeTg/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/v8o1ppfLce/Oriiana_-_Please_Look_Back_Pod.html)**


End file.
